Conventionally, a user can search items from an item inventory using a textual search query. However, often times, the terms from the search query will not match with predefined labels used to describe the items from the item inventory. In this regard, conventional systems are unable to handle queries, from a user, with inputs that are outside the scope of the predefined labels.